


Frostbite

by Grace_The_Fangirl



Series: Fairy Tail Suffering Fics [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Galuna Island Arc, Gen, Gray is hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Ive looked for other fics abt this senario there are none, Lyon nearly kills Gray, Near Death, slight AU, this can be gratsu if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Grace_The_Fangirl
Summary: Gray could hardly stand because of the wound from Lyons attack, but he had to win against him. He couldn't let Deliora rise. He couldn't let Lyon destroy whats left of there master. In the canon, Gray wins his fight against Lyon during the Galuna Island arc with pure determination. What if it had ended differently, and Gray had lost. What if Lyon got a devastating hit in before Natsu could intervene?





	Frostbite

"It's over. There's no need to go through with this anymore!" Gray stated, for mere seconds it seemed like he was getting through to his formal rival. But then, Gray felt Lyons hand on his stomach, for a moment, he was confused, but then, Lyon cast a spell. Directly through Gray. For a moment, he felt Lyons raw power racing through him. But then? Pain. Pain unlike any other pain he had ever experienced rushed through him, a cold numbness paired with a devastating burning feeling. Gray reached out with his arm, sounding like he was being strangled. Then, blood rushed to his head as Lyon pulled away, he gasped for breath as he fell to his knees. "You idiot" he heard Lyon say. "I know how the spell works, I can assure you she's not alive anymore" Lyons face had an expression of pure malice on it. The ice holding up Gray disappeared, leaving him to fall painfully on his side. "Thats nothing more than a chunk of ice!"  
Gray gasped for breath, and struggled to a sitting position. His body straining with the effort. "Y.. You knew" he managed. His entire form shaking "You knew all along?!?" Gray collapsed onto his side. His effort at sitting proving futile.  
"Knowing is one thing, believing is another" Lyon said. His voice emotionless. Gray was making pained whimpers and grunts on the ground. He looked almost pitiful. "And if you truly believe Ur is alive in there, your a greater fool than I thought"  
Grays eyes were wide with rage. "You knew the truth" He was livid "and you still did this?!?" Gray was gasping for breath now.  
"And what of it?" Lyon asked as Gray somehow managed to pull himself into a standing position. Gray felt ridiculously dizzy, he was gasping for breath, he stumbled over to Lyon, planning on punching him, but Lyon caught his fist and twisted it, throwing Gray away. He wasnt going down that easy. Gray launched himself at Lyon again, this time miraculously delivering a blow. The white haired mage only was knocked back a few feet. "Impossible! How can you move with that wound?" Lyon yelled.  
"I've had enough!" Gray screamed "I wanted to save you, but i give up now"  
"You want the title of star pupil yourself?" Lyon asked. "Well i'm sorry I have to fight against deliora soon, and i'd rather not waste my magic energy on you"

"Then we'll just use our fists!" Gray supplied. Raising his arm.

"You want me to fight you without using magic? That's fine by me."

Gray charged, without even flinching Lyon punched Gray in the gut, over where he had wounded him. Gray had been expecting pain, but not this. Not the sudden sick feeling that came over him as he stumbled back. Not the numbing pain slowly spreading through his body. He gasped, whimpering. "Aim for your opponent's weak spot and hit it with all you've got" His head spun for a moment, but everything cleared in a moment. He could still fight. He wouldn't give up. "Ur taught us that, remember?"

"You have no right to speak her name!" Gray yelled. He turned to face Lyon, about to throw another punch "And i won't let you!" Lyons knee collided with his gut. He gasped, his body spasming with pain. His head was spinning, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him on his feet at this point.

Lyon kept landing punches, while Gray didn't land a single one. His lip was busted open, and blood dripping from the side of his mouth. He stumbled forward, trembling.

"What a shame. Your fists are as weak as your magic."

Gray went to punch him one more time, but Lyon kicked him, he flew back and into the wall, wheezing. The air knocked out of him, Gray was gasping for breath.

"Ya'know... what we're doing right now kinda reminds me of of someone else i used to spar with as a kid" Gray managed.

"This is the end!" Lyon yelled, charging at Gray. Gray had just stood up, his legs threatening to give out under him, he was horrendously unprepared for Lyons attack. Lyon threw him into the wall. _Natsu_ Gray thought helplessly. _Please come back soon_ This was too much. The sickening numbness coming over him, coupled with a dizzying feeling of lightheadedness. Gray leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. He could hardly breath, his lungs rattling at he struggled to pull air into his lungs.

Natsu was going to keep looking for the masked guy, but something told him Gray needed help. He turned and ran the way he came.

"That settles it. You were no match for me after all"

"Hold on.." Gray said weakly "this fight's not over yet!" he tried to stand, but he couldn't even make it to his knees. He felt horribly dizzy.

"I should have killed you when i had the chance!" Lyon yelled "Ice make: Dragon" The magical lizard lunges at Gray, catching him in its jaws. Gray somehow he mustered the energy to break free, but when he did he fell several feet and rolled into a wall. The wound in his gut throbbed, Gray pressed his hand to his frostbitten flesh, trying not to scream. It hurt.

"I thought we agreed not to use magic Lyon" Gray gasped, somehow dragging himself to his feet.

"Oh don't be such a sore loser this duel was pointless from the start. Deliora will be revived either way, Alas it's far too late to stop me now"

"I won't.. Stop trying" Gray managed weakly, stumbling towards Lyon.

"Ice make: Eagle!" Time seemed to slow down after Lyon cast the spell, Natsu finally reached the room, only to watch as the ice eagle embedded into Grays gut. Gray fell back, a strangled scream escaping him. Natsu watched as crimson blood followed Gray as he fell, Natsu somehow managed to catch the ice wizard. But the damage was done, the eagle had shattered in the wound, it was deep, blood bubbling out of the gash. He took off his vest, and wrapped it around Grays waist, He needed to stop the bleeding. 

Natsu was mad. He turned to Lyon, fire burning in his eyes. He couldn't fight him just  yet. He set down the wounded Ice Mage, Gray gasped in pain. Natsu knelt next to him, He could see that Natsu was speaking but it sounded like he was underwater. Everything was slipping in and out a focus. Gray fell unconscious.

Natsu tried to stop the bleeding in vain, he heard mocking laughter behind him. Natsu turned to Lyon, stepping forward. His gaze dark and full hatred. And then, He beat the absolute shit out of Lyon.

After beating Lyon, he started caring for Gray. Using his vest to stop the bleeding the best he could. It wasnt the best thing to use, but it was good enough. The wound stopped bleeding after a while, but Gray was pale and sick looking. A puddle of blood surrounded them. He felt sick.

But Then deliora rises, forcing Natsu to go fight it, he does, leaving Gray because it's a fucking demon he can't fight it right then. But when he returns Grays condition had worsened. He was pale and was shivering violently. His skin the _exact_ color of milk. Natsu even though it pained him wrapped his scarf around Gray's neck, hoping that would help the shivering.

Natsu lifted up the ice mage, and ran as fast as he could to where he knew Erza was. Gray was breathing. Not very strongly, but breathing nonetheless. During his mad dash the wound had started bleeding again. 

He heard shouting, the words lost to him. Suddenly Erza was by his side, she was talking, but he hardly heard her. She repeated herself when he didn't awnser "Who hurt him? How bad is it?" He heard her say, but he couldn't form words. A strangled whimper was all he managed.

"That bad then.. Natsu you're exhausted, I'll carry him back.. Gray will be fine okay?"

Erza quickly tried to take gray but Natsu refused. He looked at Erza, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I'm carrying him." she looked like she might protest, but she didn't and they headed back.

Back at the village, Erza  and Lucy had started treating Grays wounds, Ezra felt sick looking at the bloody gash in his stomach, and the damaged skin around it. Hypothermia wasn't that much of an issue for the mage, but it was still a risk. Abheit a small one. He had lost more blood than what they had expected, but he wasn't that bad off considering that he was basically impaled. Natsu had offered to let them use his blood as a blood transfusion, but Erza deemed it unnecessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu couldn't stop pacing. Every moment he felt like screaming. Gray was hurt because of him. Gray could die because of him. He didn't realize that he was on fire until the ground caught on fire under him and Mira tapped his shoulder. He sat down dejectedly. He needed Gray to be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had bandaged Grays wounds, and he was now laying in a bed, a thick quilt over him. Natsu sat in a chair next to the bed, occasionally pushing stray hairs out of the Ice Mage's face. If he hadn't run off after the masked guy then he wouldn't have been hurt this bad, the ice mage had horrible tremors running through his body, he was cold, Natsu finally realized. Before now he hadn't even realized Gray could get cold. He sighed, and sat down on the bed next to the mage. Lighting his hand on fire, the room gradually grew warmer. Slowly Grays shivering slowed to a stop. He stared at the ice mage, he wanted to kill Lyon. He had hurt Gray, and that was unforgivable.

Gray woke up slowly, he could hear talking.. Erza and.. Was that Natsu?

"Natsu you need to leave! Ms. Polyrisica won't like you being here! She agreed to come but she specifically said no one was to talk to her!"

"Then i won't talk to her! It's my fault that- that he got hurt! If i hadn't went after that masked guy then he wouldn't be hurt!" Natsu's voice was from right next to him.

"Natsu you know that isn't true." Erza insisted. "Ill drag you out of here"

"Why can't you just let me stay?"

"N..Natsu? Erza?" Gray said, going to sit up. Panic flashed in Natsu's eyes and he held him down.

"Don't sit up, you'll tear your stitches" He said. Gray stared at him for a moment.

"Since when do you care about me that much flame head?" Gray asked.

"Shut up. Gray you nearly died, i'm allowed to be worried about you." Natsu studied him.

"I.. Nearly died?" he asked numbly.

"Yes. How do you feel? Cold? Hot? Are you in pain?" Natsu inquired. Still studying him.

"Im fine!" Gray hissed at him. Why was he acting like this?

"You are not fine Gray" Erza stepped forward. "Now answer Natsu's question truthfully."

Gray stared at them, before he rolled his eyes and answered. "I'm not cold or hot, and.... It does hurt.  A lot actually." He was suddenly aware of the burning pain in his midsection. How had he gotten hurt? The events of the day before came back, rather hazy but he had a feeling it was Lyon who had injured him. He frowned.

Natsu nodded. Erza scowled. Natsu turned to Erza. "I need talk to Gray, alone. I'll leave when Ms. Polurisica gets here." Erza looked like him was going to protest but she nodded and left. Natsu turned to Gray, who was staring at him. "Why.. do you want to speak with me?" he asked.

"Gray, you damn near died and i wanted to apologize because I couldn't get there before he... before..." Natsu's voice hitched. "Gray i saw you fall..there was so much blood and i just.. I'm sorry..." Gray stared at Natsu for a long moment.

"Who are you and what did you do with Natsu?" Gray joked.

Natsu frowned. "Dont joke about this Gray."

"Natsu you never act like this-" 

"you my best fucking friend and I came within an inch of losing you Gray! You were laying in your own blood while i failed to stop the bleeding and i watched as you drifted further and further and- and-" Natsu's voice hitched "And i was scared you were going to die and i was running and it started bleeding again and.. and you nearly died.. you nearly..." 

"Natsu-" Gray started

"If i ever see Lyon again im going to pummel him.. Im going to.."

"Natsu!" Natsu looked at him. "Im fine okay? You dont need to worry..."

"...Okay..." Natsu sighed running a hand through his hair in a frusterated manner. "Okay... Okay...." Gray started to sit up again, but Natsu wouldn't let him. "Dont." Gray sighed exasperatedly, and reached up with his arms and pulled Natsu into a weak hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are no fics like this anywhere seriously the only reason i wrote this was because it wasnt anywhere else.


End file.
